


开花集2

by ShaCheng



Category: Rien - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 01:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18188090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaCheng/pseuds/ShaCheng





	开花集2

S’épanouir 2  
我……其实忘了上次打完序章之后多久没继续写这个主题了……心虚  
不过在这段时间里我学会了用法语键盘！该夸！  
好的接下来就搓手手涂好护手霜准备开始继续，首先，解释一下这个系列的主题，也就是标题的法语是什么意思  
s’épanouir，原意是开花，引申义是个人发展，在定义人文主义的时候就会用到这个词说“人活着的最终目的是为了自身的发展”。  
在中学历史里大家有学过嘛，人文主义是欧洲文明发展的一条主线，从古希腊罗马文明到文艺复兴，宗教改革，随着资本主义的发展，接下来就是启蒙运动，起源于英国，不过中心是在法国，轰轰烈烈的革命现在应该是提到法国很多人心里都会想到的一个词，自由引导人民也是大家很熟悉的画作。铺陈了这么一段大家都知道的话，就是为了一个总起：法国人是很重视人文主义的。  
之前看到一个说法，法国人心中的地位排行，第一位是自己，第二位是伴侣，然后才是孩子和父母。（这个事情我记不太清了，有可能存在事实上的张冠李戴，不过这个排行总的来说的确很符合法国的情况，如果需要严谨的话我的欧洲文化课课件里有比较官方的法国人价值取向调查资料，我不觉得太有必要附上，不过如果有人很想看的话我可以发）我觉得这个是挺有意思的。法国人也挺喜欢总结别人对自己的印象并且成天挂在嘴上再形容一下自己，这时候就肯定会说出一个词——ARROGANT，骄傲。音乐剧《小王子》里老航班饰演的爱慕虚荣的人那个造型就非常形象地体现了这个特征（没看过的请都去看看音乐剧小王子，舞美和角色设计太用心了，优美，享受）。强调“我”，承认“我”，大声说“我”，我觉得这是法国文化的一个（不是唯一一个，他们也关心别的事情的）重要的特征。  
让我严谨一下，虽然我会讲到法国人重视个人发展的一面，而且也提到了一个排行，但是除此之外我没有表达任何其他的意思。法国和中国国情各有特别之处，在这两个国家中，根据性格等具体因素，不同的人都会有不同的选择，没有什么哪里的人都怎样的荒谬概括，不敢有的。文化这个东西不是一个单薄的定义，是参差多态的存在的集合，我个人倾向不做价值判断和道德判断。我不讨论具体的法国文化，法国人，我觉得我真不了解，我就是在对我认识到的“法国”这个文化范畴一边思考，一边介绍一些现象和想法。  
好了说了这一段话我又能睡个好觉了。最近看了一部可看可不看的法国电影《沙滩上的宝莲》，本来是被时尚博主推荐去的，这个片子节奏成迷，往好听点说是有法国随意不刻意的态度；机位单一，让人猜想只有一台摄影机，不过到后半也有（一到两个）极其惊艳的色彩搭配和构图；因为翻译十句有九句是错的，网上没有一个影评对它的剧情概括是正确的，所以只有为了给学弟的资源站子写影评看完了这部电影的我可以给大家概括这个雷雨风格的剧情（推一推我宝贝学弟的资源公众号，叫Hugo电影院儿Cinema，这弟弟人真的好，而且神通广大）  
这部片子是一对堂姐妹在法国暑假到海边度假，漂亮的姐姐刚刚离婚，妹妹是个洛丽塔年纪的少女（我不想使用含苞待放这种很法式但是香艳得有点俗气的词语……）在海边她们遇到了在姐姐结婚前就爱慕她的黄金备胎（真的是金发哦），还有带着五岁小女儿的种马邻居。阿胎又对姐姐展开了疯狂真心追求但是姐姐投向了种马的床铺。种马不仅和姐姐滚在一起还和沙滩上卖糖的女孩也滚在一起，总而言之来者不拒，在差点被姐姐看到自己和糖妹妹开心的时候把女孩和半裸的骚猪男孩一起推进了卫生间假装不是自己diao干事。但是这个骚猪男孩又是在沙滩上撩骚妹妹的（自称在巴黎也有女朋友的）妹妹线男主，所以在电影的70/90分钟，主要矛盾终于产生了。（不要慌，最后十分钟还给把故事讲完了）  
总而言之——这个故事告诉我们，可以痴情，可以出轨，可以单身，可以种马，爱咋咋地，自己心里舒服最重要……所以我说了这是个很“法”的故事对不对……  
Ok，反正就是要遵循自己的本性啦。这可能也是法国的各种艺术成就繁盛的原因。比如说时尚，比如说夜店文化，每个法国人见到舞厅都想进去蹦一蹦是真的啦（至少我现在见到的同学老师都是，不过我就开个玩笑，人家要是不喜欢那我肯定支持人家不喜欢的自由）  
说到时尚，之前有在看一个叫巴黎街拍的微博，想着快过去了先学习一下穿搭，结果发现……巴黎街拍的精髓就是穿什么都行，喜欢就好了。其实大家都穿得很普通，也不所有人都是模特身材，可能就是路过的小妹妹和学生，身上也不一定是名牌，自己家里做的衣服，大卖场随便什么牌子……重要的是照片里都有一个特征就是笑得很自信或者不笑也很自信。然后我就得出了法国时尚的美丽在心不在皮的结论，失去了穿搭的指导方向，回归了我们某省人穿上衣服出街就是对得起妈妈的时尚逻辑（不）说到我妈（咦？），我妈说（咦）女孩自己比起一心想着打扮，在这个年纪（对，就是我这个花一样的年纪），看过多少世间的风景才是更重要的（我妈觉得我读书太多了才不说读书的，我给她补一句“读过多少书”）。我一直很自豪我妈妈会说这样的话。  
当然，不用我说大家也知道法国这种释放自我的行为是有强烈的负面作用的，大革命的断头台跟切萝卜似的（天哪我说出了真妙的历史双关笑话？），现在这黄马甲……法国人自己都捂脸（不是否定游行权利，捂脸是对暴力行为臭名远扬感到羞耻）。我同学和我说她看到一句概括法国社会的迷思的话（迷思这个词真好玩，显得人很有思想的感觉，千万别火啊）：“法国是整个欧洲对政府反对率最高的国家，但是它也是公务员队伍最庞大的国家，国家包办了公民生活的许多事务，但是公民却总不满意。”挺有意思的，哪里是我疯起来我自己都反对，是我就疯，我一直就疯。（这还真是法国人自己说的，在法国人概括自己的那堆词里最大的一个就是fous（疯），怕一开始就说吓到人我等到现在的）  
之前经常有提到我的一些法国老师，今天在这个主题也可以把他们再拉出来一下。“不论如何都不要被人逼去做自己不想做的事情”然后跑到中国来的要在五年内成为中国人的F老师，“我今年44岁但是我还在学好多新东西”的跳跳虎老师……其实我们这个地方所有法国老师（严谨一点我们还有比利时老师）都有种来冒险，来寻找“另一个自我”的做自己想做的事的享受的理念。（决定了接下来要讲讲法国人做什么事情会觉得特别开心）  
那么今天就到这里吧


End file.
